


Fantaisie de Halloween 2018, Haikyuu version

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Werewolves, Witch Curses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Le monde de la Nuit organise cette année une nouvelle partie d'Attrape-Citrouille avec de nouveaux participants. Qui va succomber à la malédiction de la Citrouille cette fois-ci? Yaoi. Pour les couples, surprise!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou à toutes et à tous, voici la fantaisie de Halloween spécial Haikyuu avec cinq couples surprises et quatre lemons à la citrouille. Je tenais à m'excuser du retard et maintenant, c'est parti pour une nouvelle partie d'Attrape-citrouille. Bonne lecture :)

Halloween arrivait à point nommé dans le monde de la Nuit. Bien sûr, si cette fête signifiait la chasse aux friandises pour les plus petits, pour les grands elle se traduisait par une partie de chat réservée aux adultes. La malédiction de la Citrouille allait encore frapper, poussant ses victimes à s'unir charnellement avec leurs âmes soeurs.

Si certains frémissaient à l'arrivée de cette soirée des plus torrides, d'autres firent grise mine comme ce fut le cas de Kenma Kozume, un homme-chat qui souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. "Il ne manquait plus que ça, je sens cette fichue odeur de citrouille, grommela-t-il en reniflant cet incommodant parfum à la fois amer et acidulé dans l'air pendant qu'il se baladait dans les rues du village avec son ami loup-garou Shouyou et la petite soeur de ce dernier, Natsu.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi je n'aimais pas trop ça au début mais ça s'est bien passé en fin de compte, fit le roux tandis que Natsu partit frapper à la porte d'une des maisons pour récolter des friandises. Kenma sonda un moment le visage souriant de Shouyou avant de pousser un soupir. Son ami avait toujours été d'un naturel joyeux mais maintenant qu'il filait le parfait amour avec Tsukishima, il semblait rayonner encore plus.

Ceci dit, il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, Kuro aussi. Son ami d'enfance semblait moins enclin à la provocation depuis qu'il était avec Akaashi. Je suis content pour eux mais ce genre de choses ne m'interessent pas... Quoique... Non, oublie cet idiot. "Nous verrons bien, répliqua-t-il d'un air blasé.

Shouyou lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Tout ira bien pour lui, j'en suis sûr. Après tout, ça s'était bien passé pour Kageyama et lui donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal pour l'homme-chat.

Au même moment, un cri effroyable résonna au fin fond du chateau où vivait le roi des démons Wakatoshi Ushijima. Comme ce dernier avait décidé de partir en vacances chez les mortels en compagnie du roi des sorciers Oikawa, ce fut son ministre attitré, Satori Tendou, qui avait la charge du territoire démoniaque. Malheureusement, cet hurlement provenant de la chambre d'un de ses collègues le troublait dans son travail.

Le démon aux cheveux rouges se leva donc de son bureau et partit voir ce qui arrivait à celui-ci. "Que se passe-t-il pour que tu cries comme ça, Yûji-kun?, demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Il vit un Terushima en train de se lamenter sur son lit en pleurant à chaudes larmes, ses courts cheveux d'un blond teint recouvert par un chapeau de citrouille. "Satoriiii, pleurnicha-t-il, je suis maudit de la Citrouille. Je ne pourrai pas organiser la dance macabre du siècle cette année alors que j'avais TOUT prévu pour casser la baraque. Pourquoiiiiii?"

Satori secoua la tête avec un petit rire amusé. Yûji et lui faisaient partie du comité festif démoniaque et organisait chaque année la dance macabre d'Halloween et autant dire que pour le démon blond, faire la fête était un sacerdoce donc en être privé..."Ecoute, Yûji-kun, le rassura-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui, dis-toi que tu trouveras la perle rare. Tu te plains tout le temps de ne pas trouver de chaussure à ton pied.

\- Ouais mais voilà quoi, se plaignit Yûji en versant plus de larmes, je voulais tellement que tout le monde s'éclaaaate.

\- Tu pourras le faire l'année prochaine et dis-toi que c'est un congès exceptionnel qui n'arrivera qu'une seule fois dans ta vie, le réconforta Satori, maintenant, prépare-toi pour la partie d'Attrape-Citrouille. La chasse commence bientôt."

Yûji renifla un bon coup et se moucha à l'aide du petit tissu que lui tendit Satori en se calmant. Son ami avait raison, ça serait la seule fois alors qu'il pourrait faire des centaines de dances macabres. "Tu as raison, fit-il en se levant une fois remis d'aplomb, ça y est, je suis super motivé à rencontrer mon âme soeur. Merci Satori.

\- De rien, répliqua Satori avec un petit sourire qui masqua néanmoins une petite envie. Lui aussi aurait aimé y participer cette année mais bon, la malédiction est aléatoire et il valait mieux gérer le chateau en absence de Wakatoshi. Il se demandait comment le remplaçant d'Oikawa parvenait à gérer le territoire des sorciers de son coté...

... "Atchoum!, éternua Semi en s'essuyant le nez, on a probablement parler de moi derrière mon dos." En tant que second de son roi Oikawa, il avait dû le remplacer pendant que ce dernier était partie en vacances en compagnie du roi des démons. D'habitude, Sugawara l'aidait mais l'adepte de magie blanche avait promis à son ami Sawamura de surveiller leur ami commun, un épouvantail, pour ne pas qu'il s'évade de ses fonctions.

"Mais bon, gérer le domaine et l'académie de magie, ce n'est pas de la tarte, soupira-t-il en lisant les registres posés sur son bureau.

Une assiette avec un morceau de crumble à la citrouille fut posé sur la table. "Ah, commença-t-il à remercier, merci Yahab..., il s'interrompit en voyant un chapeau de citrouille sur la tête de ce dernier, tu es maudit à ce que je vois.

\- Malheureusement oui, confirma Shigeru d'un air gêné, je voulais te donner une petite collation et aussi te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas enseigner demain. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura Eita avec un petit sourire, je demanderai à Shirabu de te remplacer.

\- Merci, Semi-san."

Eita le regarda partir en espérant que tout se passe bien pour lui. Yahaba était un sorcier prometteur, cela ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus. Par contre, il se demandait si un jour, la malédiction de la Citrouille le frapperait. Comme c'était une magie de l'amour, l'effet mettait du temps pour les incubes tels que lui, même s'il avait du sang de sorcier dans ses veines.

La jeune Hitoka Yachi fixait l'entrée des Bois de la Débauche amoureuse avec angoisse. Ce que lui avait dit sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte superviser la partie d'Attrape-Citrouille à la place de son amie sorcière Saeko (celle-ci attendant un heureux événement) fut encore frais dans sa tête.

"Ma chérie, je sens la malédiction de la Citrouille sur toi donc il se peut qu'elle te frappe durant la supervision. Tu sais que les incubes et les succubes mettent du temps à succomber donc fais attention."

Oh là là, que vais-je faire?, stressa-t-elle en contemplant l'orbe éteinte qu'elle tenait à la main. Aucun candidat n'était encore arrivé même si elle savait que Yamaguchi-kun serait de la partie. Son ami incube avait aussi été frappé par la malédiction mais il avait juste senti une légère odeur au lieu d'avoir un chapeau de citrouille. La blonde leva les yeux pour voir un sorcier arrivé vers elle sur son balais. "Bonjour, je suis Shigeru Yahaba, se présenta-t-il en atterissant devant elle, la partie d'Attrape-Citrouille se passe ici?

\- Euh oui, répondit nerveusement la jeune succube avant qu'un démon blond ne se téléporte à coté d'elle, ouaaaah!

\- Ah, tu n'es pas ma prétendante, fit ce dernier en ayant une moue déçue, dommage, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant d'elle, tu es mimi à croquer."

Hitoka poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en le voyant se diriger à l'entrée de la forêt. Un homme-chat d'une très grande taille aux cheveux gris fit ensuite son apparition. "Enfin, j'ai trouvé les bois, déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, il y a peut-être des feux follets là-bas." La blonde se retint de faire la remarque qu'il n'était pas là pour ça quand elle vit Yamaguchi venir vers elle. "Bonsoir Yamaguchi-kun, le salua-t-elle avant de remarquer, tu es en avance.

\- Même si je sens l'odeur de citrouille, celle-ci reste presqu'imperceptible, lui expliqua Tadashi en regardant les bois, je préfère rentrer maintenant dans les bois en attendant que la malédiction fasse vraiment son effet. Et toi?, continua-t-il avec inquiétude, tu tiendras le coup?"

Hitoka s'efforça de sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. "Ça ira, lui répondit-elle, maintenant, je vais annoncer le départ." Il restait un retardataire pour les porteurs de chapeau mais tant pis. "C'est parti".

La succube les regarda entrer dans les bois tandis que des petites boules de lumières se formèrent dans l'orbe. Dès que celles-ci deviendraient toutes roses, la partie serait terminée. Hitoka décida alors de faire fi de ses propres peurs pour se concentrer sur la supervision de la partie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici la suite avec le premier lemon. Merci Emamacita pour ta review. Bonne lecture. :)

Le jeune homme-chat Lev Haiba s'aventurait dans les bois sombres à la recherche du moindre feu follet. Il en avait fait la chasse sa vocation, après tout les hommes-chat pouvaient les dompter et il les revendait la plupart du temps au marchand tenant la petite boutique des horreurs. J'aurais du le croiser d'ailleurs à l'entrée des bois, se dit-il tandis qu'il furetait aux alentours, il avait un chapeau de citrouille, non?

Pour Lev, la partie d'Attrape-Citrouille l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose et ce, même si sa soeur aînée fut heureuse qu'il "traverse ce passage à l'âge adulte" comme elle le disait si bien. Le souci, c'était qu'il avait déjà trouvé son âme soeur : à chaque chasse réussie, il lui apportait un feu follet même si l'élu de son coeur le rejetait avec ennui la plupart du temps. "Et je ne veux que lui, déclara-t-il avec détermination en arrivant dans une petite clairière.

Les bois restaient sombres, simplement éclairés par le clair de lune mais il n'en fut nullement effrayé. En tant qu'homme-chat, il se trouvait dans son élément sauf que son corps commença à réagir bizarrement. "J'ai... chaud, haleta-t-il en retirant sa chemise. Puis ce fut au tour de son pantalon suivi de ses autres vêtements tellement il suffoquait. Cette fièvre bizarre ne le rendit pas faible, au contraire ça l'excitait. "Comment faire pour me calmer?, s'énerva-t-il en commençant à caresser son membre durci.

Lev pensa un moment à Yaku-san et à son laboratoire où Kuroo-san avait tendance à l'amener de force quand il ne pouvait plus controler ses instincts félins au point de devenir presqu'un fauve. Il frissonna en se remémorant des instants où le savant fou l'attachait sur la chaise pour... "Non, je ne veux... pas de ses... piqures, se borna-t-il à dire en fermant les yeux, nnnn... Peut-être qu'en me touchant comme ça..." La fièvre gagna en intensité. "Pourquoi?"

Sa main fut retirée pour être remplacée à sa grande surprise par quelque chose de chaud et de délicieusement humide. "Oh oui, encore c'est bon, gémit-il en oscillant légèrement du bassin pour ressentir encore plus cette moiteur excitante. Il ouvrit lentement ensuite les yeux pour découvrir entre ses jambes..."Kenma? Mais que...?"

L'interessé retira sa bouche en se léchant les lèvres tout en le dévorant du regard. Kenma. L'homme-chat de sa vie était là devant lui en train de réaliser ses fantasmes inavoués. S'il était venu à lui, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose."Je suis si heureux que ce soit toi mon âme soeur, avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire, pas toi?"

Kenma ne dit mot et fuit du regard à la place par cette timidité qui l'agaçait. Son corps entier avait envie de cet idiot et son coeur... Mon coeur aussi malheureusement. Il se retourna ensuite vers Lev qui continuait de l'interroger du regard d'un air à la fois confus et effrayé, peut-être par peur qu'il ne le rejette.

Toute cette innocence titilla le fauve en lui. "Je ne te dirai pas non, murmura-t-il en écartant les grandes jambes de l'homme-chat en face de lui, mais là, je veux encore te faire crier.

\- Mais c'est à moi de faire tout ça, le contredit Lev pendant qu'il sortit un petit pot de son pull pour enduire ses doigts, c'est moi qui suis le plus grand de nous deux donc..., un doigt entra doucement en lui, anh, Kenma! Qu'est-ce que...? Nnnnn!

\- Je préfère quand tu communiques de cette façon, sussurra dangereusement Kenma en bougeant doucement avant de pincer un téton rose de son autre main.

\- Oooooh!"

Lev se perdit de plus en plus dans cet abime de plaisir que Kenma provoquait en lui. Il choisit de succomber à cette fièvre lascive, tant pis pour son orgueil. "Ken...ma, gémit-il en bougeant ses hanches, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, encore... Oui, encore!"

Kenma contempla ce géant candide et trop franc pour son bien en se léchant les lèvres. Ses reins étaient en feu quand il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon d'une main tout en retirant ses doigts. Il passa un peu de lubrifiant sur son membre (il remercierait Kuro de lui en avoir acheter) avant de se positionner en mettant les jambes de son futur amant sur ses épaules.

Lev eut mal au début mais cette douleur fut vite estompée pour faire place à une chaleur qui lui donnait encore plus envie. Son chapeau disparut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là. "Vas-y, encouragea-t-il en se mordant les lèvres en sentant Kenma palpiter en lui, tu préfères ça aux feux follets, hein?, le provoqua-t-il ensuite sans méchanceté.

\- J'avoue, répondit Kenma en posant les mains sur les hanches pour bouger ensuite. Il savait qu'il allait être éreinté après mais il n'en eut cure. Lev était si étroit, c'était si agréable de faire ça avec lui et que dire de ses cris qui l'émoustillaient encore plus? Sa franchise avait quelque chose d'excitant dans cette situation."Mmmm, Kenma, ouiiii, tu es si gros... Plus fort!

\- Fais-moi penser de ne jamais te baillonner pendant l'amour, marmonna son amant en donnant des coups de rein plus puissants. Une de ses mains s'aventura en-dessous de ce géant pour y caresser la longue queue grise. "Aaaanh oui!

\- Je me doutais que tu serais sensible ici, fit Kenma en faisant des vas et vients. Il se souvint que Lev rougissait adorablement à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Et voilà que celui-ci s'étrécissait encore plus à ce contact. Je vais venir s'il continue. Néanmoins, la supplique qu'il entendit juste après le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements. "Fais-moi jouir Kenma."

L'homme-chat lacha la queue et prit la virilité durcie du plus grand pour la flatter de caresses. "Kenma!

\- Tu veux jouir, non?, s'enquit Kenma de manière rhétorique, alors ne prend par cet air surpris.

\- Oh oui, Kenma, je veux jouir, caresse-moi, gémit Lev avec un sourire extatique, encore... vas-y plus vite... Je..."

Son amant atteignit son point sensible au point qu'il en perdit momentanément la voix. Kenma sourit à la vue du liquide crémeux qui se déversait dans sa main avant de céder à la jouissance à son tour. Il se retira ensuite avant de s'écrouler. Heureusement que Lev le prit dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe par terre. "Je suis si content, s'émerveilla l'homme-chat aux cheveux gris en calinant celui qu'il aimait, on est ensemble pour toujours maintenant." Kenma lui rendit son étreinte en se disant qu'au fond, lui aussi éprouvait les mêmes sentiments même s'il avait passé son temps à les nier.

Lev qui faisait tout pour l'impressionner, qui restait collé à ses basques en attendant la moindre consigne de sa part. Kenma ne se cachait pas que ce géant buté et impulsif avait un coté mignon. Et puis s'il bavardait un peu trop, il n'aurait qu'à l'embrasser affectueusement pour le faire taire. Ça changerait des piqures de Yaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce premier lemon. Le second bientôt. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici le second lemon. Merci Emamacita pour ta review. J'avoue que c'est celle que tu m'as laissée pour le prologue qui m'a motivée à écrire le premier lemon le même jour (tu avais hate de lire la suite donc). J'étais en période très haute donc je l'ai fait (et j'ai douillé ensuite vu que j'étais épuisée le lendemain). Par contre en lisant celle-ci, même si c'est gentil de ta part, ça m'a froisée un peu et au fond, elle me fait dire que j'aurais du prendre plus mon temps (même si j'ai tendance à ne pas beaucoup le faire.). Après pour la qualité, je fais juste de mon mieux. Bonne lecture :).

Yûji se baladait dans les bois bien que le coeur n'y était pas malgré ce que lui avait dit Satori tout à l'heure. Le démon blond ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il aurait fait pour la danse macabre de Halloween. "Tout le monde avait l'air super motivé en plus, se lamenta-t-il en s'asseyant contre un arbre mort creusé par le temps, mais bon..." Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le staff du comité étaient ses amis pour la plupart, surtout Bobata qu'il connaissait depuis des lustres.

Connaissant Satori, il avait probablement passé les rennes cette année à la trésorière du comité, cette chère Hana Misaki. "Ouais mais les fêtes de Hana-chan sont trop guindées, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras, quoique... Runa-chan est avec elle, non? Elle pourra certainement mettre en place ce que lui ai appris, huhuhu!"

Yûji se frottait malicieusement les mains. La petite Runa était une nouvelle arrivée et le démon blond, qui avait eu la charge de la former, avait passé le mois d'essai à lui dévoiler les secrets d'une danse macabre réussie.

La jeune démone avait été très impressionnée, surtout par le décorum explosif de sa création et les effets pyrotechniques qui l'accompagnait. "Bon faut que j'arrête de me plaindre, déclara Yûji dont la respiration se faisait plus lourde, je fais confiance à Runa-chan et là, je crois que j'ai d'autres choses à penser, poursuivit-il en remarquant la bosse qui se formait sous le pantalon jaune moutarde de son complet trois pièces.

Son corps bouillonait de plus en plus et il se demandait distraitement comment ses potes incubes arrivaient à gérer ça. "Où es-tu, élu de mon coeur?, se mit-il à appeler au fin fond de la forêt, je commence à être excité là et je ne veux pas m'en occuper tout seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Sa réponse vint assez rapidement avec le sons de frémissements des feuilles provenant des buissons aux alentours. Yûji anticipait la venue de son ame soeur avec une petite angoisse qui se mua vite en une joie sans nom lorsqu'il découvrit de qui il s'agissait.

Ce passeur d'âmes tout de noir vêtu et si viril qui avait pris possession de son coeur, il y avait de ça quelques années.

Son coté carré l'avait d'emblée envouté et c'était aussi grace à lui qu'il était devenu un organisateur si méticuleux. "Coucou Sawamura, salua-t-il de la main avec un grand sourire, content de voir mon souhait exaucé. Là, je ne regette plus de ne pas organiser de fête cette année."

Daichi, de son coté, se gratta la tête avec gêne. En tant que passeur d'âmes, il amenait les spectres des défunts dans le monde des mortels le jour de Halloween comme ce fut la tradition. Il amenait aussi ce trouillard d'Asahi de force là-bas pour que celui-ci fasse son travail d'épouvantail mais c'était une autre histoire. En tous cas, cette année, il avait dû demander à Iwaizumi de le remplacer dans ses roulements et à Suga de veiller à ce que leur ami épouvantail aille chez les mortels avec eux vu qu'il avait été envahi par un parfum de citrouille ce matin au réveil.

Toujours était-il que comme son territoire se situait non loin du royaume des démons, il les cotoyait assez souvent, le jeune Terushima en tête. "Je vois que tu es celui avec qui je dois me lier, constata-t-il avec embarras. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce fut Yûji qui le gênait mais plutôt la situation dans son ensemble. Daichi ne niait pas qu'il avait été attiré par ce jeune démon espiègle depuis le jour où il l'avait rassuré alors que celui-ci se trouvait assis non loin de la maison où il cohabitait avec Asahi, le coeur empli de doutes quant à la danse macabre qu'il devait organiser ce jour-là.

La voix peu assurée de Terushima le sortit de sa rêverie : "Euh, ça te gêne que ce soit moi qui suis ton...

\- Mais non voyons, le coupa le noiraud pour dissiper tout malentendu, j'en suis très heureux au contraire mais c'est juste que... faire ça dans les bois, c'est..." Il s'empourpra un peu en écoutant les cris et les gémissements provenant au loin.

\- Ouais, je te comprends, s'accorda à dire Yûji en se levant pour se déshabiller face à tant de chaleur, la prochaine fois, je te promets que je louerai une chambre dans une auberge que tient un incube que je connais. On sera plus à l'aise. Enfin, ce soir il est maudit de la Citrouille comme nous, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, mais une autre fois, ça serait cool.

\- Si c'est celui dont je pense, je le connais aussi probablement et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Daichi en s'asseyant contre le tronc d'arbre tout en admirant Terushima qui avait fini de se dévêtir, allez, maintenant, assieds-toi devant moi."

Yûji fit ce qu'il dit en se mettant entre les jambes écartées du plus petit... Pour se faire tendrement étreindre avant de fondre sous les caresses de ces mains calleuses sur sa peau. "Mmmm! Daichi, continue. Tes mains sont si agréables." Le noiraud ne dit rien et poursuivit son exploration, ses doigts frottant doucement les tétons durcis avant d'errer plus bas. La peau ruisselante de Yûji glissait sous ses paumes, le relief de ses muscles roulaient sous ses doigts.

C'était agréable de le toucher de cette manière et les gémissements du blond l'encourageaient à faire plus. "Ah!, s'écria Yûji quand une main s'empara de sa virilité. Le démon usa de magie pour lubrifier les doigts de son aimé, j'en veux plus, Daichi alors...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Yûji, sussura Daichi en comprenant le message.

Le passeur d'âmes suréleva un peu le démon qui écarta ses jambes afin de rendre l'accès à son intimité plus facile. Un doigt glissa en lui, puis un deuxième un peu plus tard mais Yûji les accueillit facilement en gémissant de plaisir à chaque fois. "C'est si bon.

\- Alors, je vais continuer un peu, lui murmura Daichi à l'oreille avant de lui poser un petit baiser sur son épaule nue. Il trouvait le démon vraiment trognon sous l'effet du plaisir avec ses pommettes toutes rouges. Par contre, lui-même avait atteint sa limite. "Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si on aille plus loin maintenant?, demanda-t-il en touchant malgré lui le point sensible de Yûji.

\- Nnn! Bien sûr que... non, haleta le blond en esquissant un sourire, vas-y."

Il appréciait la considération de l'homme de sa vie mais avec la malédiction de la Citrouille encore active, son désir en était décuplé. Daichi en profita pour retirer doucement ses doigts et ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon noir et baisser son sous-vêtement afin de libérer son membre durci. Il passa ensuite dessus sa main enduite du lubrifiant que le démon avait fait apparaitre bien qu'il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir retiré ses vêtements avant. Tant pis, il y aurait plein d'autres occasions où il pourra sentir la peau de Yûji contre la sienne.

Le passeur d'ames prit après le démon par la taille et le positionna de sorte qu'il puisse entrer en lui. Grace à sa magie, Yûji ne ressentit presqu'aucune douleur et fut content de voir son chapeau de citrouille disparaitre par la même occasion. Je remercierai Yama-kun pour ce sort. Le démon soupira même de bien-être une fois que Daichi l'eut pénétré entièrement. "J'adore tes calins, murmura-t-il en sentant le noiraud l'étreindre amoureusement par derrière.

\- Content de te faire plaisir, fit Daichi en posant la tête sur l'épaule du blond, on continue ou tu veux attendre encore un peu?"

Yûji répondit en oscillant du bassin avant de gémir en ressentant la virilité de Daichi enfler en lui. Le noiraud prit ça pour un feu vert et commença à bouger en calquant ses mouvements avec ceux du blond. Leur tendre étreinte devint de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure que les coups de rein de Daichi furent plus puissants et les cris de Yûji plus erraillés. Le démon se sentit envahir par une exquise béatitude quand le passeur d'âmes effleura son point sensible.

Daichi commençait d'ailleurs à atteindre le point de non-retour face à l'étroitesse qui l'enserrait à cet instant précis, ainsi caressa-t-il le membre gonflé de plaisir du plus grand qui sombra dans l'extase après quelques doux vas et vients. Le sourire de Yûji s'élargit lorsque son chéri adoré l'emplit de chaleur quelques instants après. "Mmmm, c'était le pied, s'émerveilla le blond en se retirant lentement pour se réfugier dans les bras musclés du noiraud, je t'adore Daichi, termina-t-il ensuite en donnant un tendre baiser à Daichi.

Ce dernier y répondit avec le sourire tout en le serrant contre lui. Sa vie allait devenir un peu plus pétillante avec ce pétulant démon à ses cotés.

Un peu de fantaisie ne faisait pas de mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce lemon. Le troisième bientôt. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chalut, voici la troisième lemon axé sur un couple euuuuh bon, il ne va probablement pas plaire à tous mais tant pis, j'avoue que je l'aime bien. Merci beaucoup Pikapika pour ta review qui m'encourage. Bonne lecture. :)

Tadashi Yamaguchi errait au fin fond du bosquet sombre à la recherche de la personne dont il sentait l'odeur de citrouille depuis tout à l'heure. En tant qu'incube, la malédiction lui faisait peu d'effets pour le moment, par contre, avec l'énergie sexuelle présente dans l'air, il ne se cachait pas qu'il se rassasiait inconsciemment. Les échos de gémissements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles ne le choquaient pas non plus à force d'habitude.

Ses parents furent un couple de marchands ayant décidé de quitter le royaume des succubes gouvernée par sa majesté Yui. Avides de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, son père et sa mère avaient voyagé aux quatre coins du monde de la Nuit avant de s'établir dans un petit village où cohabitaient des communautés diverses comme des fantômes, des loups-garous, des morts-vivants, des goules ou encore des lapins lunaires comme son meilleur ami Tsukki.

Ce fut ainsi que la première auberge de l'amour fut construite. Un lieu accueillant où les couples pouvaient s'unir en toute quiétude sans qu'ils ne furent dérangés. Tadashi se souvint même avoir eu le grand frère de Tsukki avec sa compagne, une goule dont le frère fut un de ses amis. Néanmoins, ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers une autre personne, un homme plus agé dont la bonté et la gentillesse avaient toujours comme effet de fondre son coeur.

Shimada-san tenait la boutique voisine de l'auberge familiale qui eut pour surnom La petite boutique des horreurs en raison des articles en vente qui furent des fois peu ragoutants vu qu'elle servait aussi à ravitailler les sorciers en ingrédients pour leurs potions. Il lui était arrivé d'assister Makoto-san par le passé et même si leur relation était devenue de plus en plus profonde au fil du temps, ni l'un, ni l'autre avaient décidé de franchir le pas à cause de l'incertitude présente vis-à-vis de la malédiction de la Citrouille.

Shimada-san lui avait avoué un jour de ne jamais y avoir succomber. "Peut-être parce que je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, avait-il plaisanté. C'est vrai qu'il a plus de trente ans passés, pensa Tadashi en s'asseyant contre un arbre, mais... Son envie de goûter des énergies commença à se faire pressante... Ah, la malédiction commence à avoir son emprise sur moi.

Contrairement aux autres habitants du monde de la Nuit, la malédiction de la Citrouille n'excitait pas les incubes et les succubes, elle les affamait à un point qu'ils ne purent se contrôler. L'incube dut son salut à des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui en plus de cette senteur de plus en plus suave. Il se lécha les lèvres telle une bête affamée à la venue de sa proie avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement de surprise à le vue de l'heureux élu. "Shimada-san?, murmura-t-il avec étonnement à la vue du noiraud affublé d'un chapeau de citrouille.

\- Aide... moi... Tadashi, haleta Makoto en se réfugiant dans les bras du plus grand, je...suis heureux... que ce soit... toi... mais...

\- Tout va bien, le réconforta l'incube en lui caressant tendrement le dos, je ferai en sorte que tu te sentes bien en prenant un minimum d'énergie." Makoto l'étreignit affectueusement en lui adressant un regard confiant. Lors de sa venue au village, le marchand avait tout fait pour le petit incube s'intègre à l'époque. Cela avait commencé par un amour fraternel puis il avait commencé à refrener ses sentiments lorsque Tadashi fut devenu un beau jeune homme en se persuadant que c'était peut-être du aux pouvoirs d'incube de ce dernier.

Néanmoins, Tadashi lui avait envoyé quand même des signaux pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas indifférent lui non plus mais avec cette malédiction de la Citrouille... Maintenant, je ne dois plus penser à ça, se dit le noiraud en se laissant s'allonger, maintenant... Maintenant, Tadashi et lui pouvaient être ensemble.

Et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Le noiraud laissa l'incube le dévêtir en découvrant que celui-ci avait déjà usé de magie pour retirer ses propres vêtements. Son corps élancé, sa belle peau blanche et sa longue et fine queue d'incube qui tournoyait derrière lui, Makoto le trouva à la fois mignon tout plein et sexy en diable. Des reflets mordorés étaient apparus dans ses fines pupilles vertes. Makoto n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser vu qu'une pluie de baisers brûlants tomba sur sa peau. Les lèvres de Tadashi l'embrasaient, les caresses de ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses le firent tomber dans une spirale d'un plaisir des plus exquis.

L'incube restait attentif à ce qu'il ressentait, l'observant par moment et guettant ses réactions. "Tu n'as pas à... t'inquiéter, lui murmura-t-il en laissant courir ses mains dans les mèches émeraudes de son futur amant, c'est très bon." Tadashi fut rassuré en entendant ses mots. Un incube procurait énormément de plaisir à son ou sa partenaire, c'était son rôle. Mais des fois, celui-ci pouvait être très douloureux s'il s'y prenait mal.

Il flatta les tétons de son amour à l'aide de sa langue, se rengorgeant au passage des gémissements qu'il entendit de Makoto tout en faisant lubrifier l'extrêmité en forme de coeur de sa queue d'incube. "Makoto, déclara-t-il en cessant ses carasses pour se redresser légèrement, je vais te préparer mais..., poursuivit-il avec hésitation, ça risque de te faire bizarre.

\- Je te fais confiance, Tadashi, lui dit tendrement le noiraud en écartant ses jambes, tu peux y aller."

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'incube l'enlaça amoureusement. "Ne pense à rien, lui chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en dégustant un peu de son énergie qui eut pour lui un petit goût de noisette. Makoto lui rendit son étreinte et savoura le baiser en fermant les yeux quand, tout à coup, quelque chose entrer doucement en lui. Néanmoins, Tadashi fit en sorte qu'il fut distrait en immisçant sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte. "Mmmmm." Le plus âgé se noya dans un désir ardent, son corps prit dans une succulente fournaise, ses hanches commençant à onduler sous cette présence qui semblait se tortiller au plus profond de son être pour... "Nnnnn!"

Cette chose étrange se mit à effleurer inlassablement son point sensible au point qu'il commençait à perdre tout contrôle. Il s'accrocha au plus grand, soupirait contre ses lèvres, se frotta contre lui pour ressentir encore plus. Heureusement pour lui, Tadashi stoppa cette sulfureuse torture en rompant le baiser tout en retirant sa queue d'incube. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en la secouant un peu, j'ai utilisé ma queue d'incube pour te préparer afin que tu n'aies aucune gêne. Ça va?, le questionna-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

L'amour qu'il lut dans les iris grises fit gonfler son coeur de tendresse. "Oui, répondit Makoto avec un sourire, c'était plutôt étrange mais j'ai beaucoup aimé, se confia-t-il en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de l'incube, et si tu m'aidais en m'enlevant ce chapeau de citrouille?, proposa-t-il ensuite d'un ton taquin.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Tadashi en se positionnant entre les jambes du plus petit.

Makoto eut l'impression de fondre dans un océan de chaleur quand l'incube entra vraiment en lui. La douleur fut vite dispersée pour faire place à un doux sentiment de plénitude. Son chapeau avait disparu pour de bon maintenant et il était enfin uni avec la personne qui détenait les clés de son coeur. "Tout va bien, Makoto?, lui demanda quand même Tadashi avec inquiétude. Comme il aimait sa prévenance, ça le rendait encore plus adorable à ses yeux. "J'irai mieux si tu bouges, le taquina-t-il en lui faisant un petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

Tadashi s'exécuta en poussant un soupir. Makoto était si chaud autour de lui, si bon aussi. "Ton énergie a un goût de... noisette, répliqua-t-il en débutant ses mouvements du bassin.

\- Ah... bon?, haleta Makoto avant de crier le nom de son aimé lorsque celui-ci donna un coup de rein plus puissant. Tadashi décida de lâcher la bride à cet instant, entamant un rythme à mi-chemin entre sa douceur habituelle et quelque chose de plus bestial. Tous deux se perdirent dans les méandres d'un plaisir sans nom, leurs bouches soufflant avec abandon le nom de l'un de l'autre, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, s'accordant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort jusqu'à plonger dans cette extase qui les fit crier à l'unisson.

L'incube se retira ensuite de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras et vérifier s'il n'était pas exténué à cause de l'absorption d'énergie. A son grand soulagement, Makoto lui offrit un doux sourire. "Ça te dit qu'on se repose à l'auberge ensuite?, lui demanda alors l'incube en lui caressant le dos, je vais t'amener à la chambre spéciale détente avec bain à remous, qu'en dis-tu?

\- Que tu me gâtes, Tadashi et que ça me touche beaucoup murmura Makoto en se serrant contre lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir l'incube rougir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon coeur?

\- Euuuh, je... Je veux aussi que..., bafouilla timidement Tadashi, que tu t'occupes de moi pendant... euuuh voilà, quoi." Makoto eut un petit rire suite à cette déclaration toute mignonne. "Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai avec plaisir, accepta le noiraud en se redressant un peu pour butiner les lèvres du plus grand.

Tadashi répondit au baiser en remerciant silencieusement l'ancêtre du roi des sorciers pour avoir mis au point cette douce malédiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, on se revoit pour le dernier lemon qui sera tout doux et avec l'épilogue. A bientôt. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou tout le monde, voici le dernier lemon avec un ship plus répandu. Merci Pikapika pour ta review et pour le coté fluff, c'est ce que j'écris habituellement pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles (même s'il m'arrive d'écrire du angst mais dans ce cas, il faut que je sois stable au niveau de ma santé mentale) donc des fois et selon les ships, il m'arrive d'en mettre à outrance.
> 
> Si le lemon aurait été du YamaTsuki, j'en aurais peut-être mis moins mais dans le cadre du YamaShima, c'est pour moi tout bonnement impossible à part si je rends un des persos plus vicieux ou yandere. D'ailleurs, étant un peu influencée par les doujins que je lis, autant te dire que les spécialistes du ShimaYamaShima arrivent à rendre leurs histoires fluffy à souhait même si celles-ci sont axées angst voire carrément tragiques, c'est pour dire. Pour la caractéristique des incubes (je la mentionne souvent dans mes fics où il y en a), je ne me cache pas que certains hentai m'ont donnée cette idée (je lis de tout niveau manga... Bon, presque tout, je ne supporte pas les mangas d'horreur à part ceux classés shoujo, les histoires trop malsaines et les oeuvres classées R18G).
> 
> Sinon, à défaut d'AO3, tu peux aussi te connecter sur ffnet pour poser une review car des fois, les reviews guest sont filtrées. Voilà pour ce long aparté (désolée) et bonne lecture. :)

Shigeru courut sans discontinuer dans la forêt, la peur au ventre, sa robe se déchirant au fur et à mesure qu'il passait entre les branches pleines de ronces. Certes, c'était le but du jeu Attrape-citrouille mais là, c'était un loup-garou qui le poursuivait. Le sorcier avait peur de ses créatures depuis qu'un des leurs avait essayé de le dévorer une nuit de pleine lune où il était en train d'effectuer un rituel pour renforcer la protection du château du roi Tooru.

Depuis, le chatain faisait tout son possible pour se tenir à distance d'eux et voilà qu'il devait se confronter à une de ces brutes. Je vais utiliser un sort de dissimulation, pensa le sorcier en sortant sa baguette pour faire appel à sa magie. Sauf que dans sa course, sa main s'érafla au contact d'une ronce, ce qui lui fit lacher son petit sceptre de bois. "Aïe!, geignit-il à la vue de l'écorchure. Un feulement retentit non loin. Shigeru décida de ne pas y penser et de continuer à courir même s'il commençait à s'essouffler.

Il avait chaud en plus mais il fit tout pour ignorer cette fièvre insidieuse. Il doit bien y avoir un lieu où je puisse me cacher de ce loup, se dit-il en regardant brièvement les alentours. Le sorcier se découvrit alors dans une clairière qui lui fit l'effet d'un véritable cul-de-sac. Non! Shigeru trembla à l'écoutant des pas derrière lui, il se retourna lentement pour faire face à la créature qui le darda un instant de ses yeux d'un noir perçant avant de s'approcher de lui. Le chatain recula au fur et à mesure que ce grand loup dont la fourrure aux teintes ébènes fut à peine illuminée par le clair de lune.

Il nota même un contraste avec des nuances fauves par endroits mais Shigeru devint trop terrifié pour contempler ces teintes étranges pour un loup. Le sorcier se retrouva debout contre un arbre, le corps pris de soubresauts qui le firent s'asseoir. Le loup se mit à monter sur lui, les pattes arrière se posant sur son ventre, tandis qu'il prit appui sur lui en reniflant son cou.

Le chatain eut pour reflexe de le repousser légèrement mais il eut un sursaut quand le loup lécha doucement la blessure qu'il s'était faite au dos de sa main. Shigeru fut surpris de voir celle-ci se cicatriser toutefois, en sentant les pattes du loup devenir plus larges, il tourna la tête pour voir l'animal reprendre forme humaine.

Il reconnut alors celui qui l'avait sauvé du loup-garou cette nuit-là.

Cette lueur sauvage dans son regard, les expressions fermées de son visage.

"C'est... toi?"

L'inconnu ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, ni d'où il venait. J'aurais du me douter que c'était un loup-garou, pensa-t-il en réprimant un soupir au moment même où le blond lécha sa joue. "Je n'ai jamais oublié ton odeur, fit-il à voix basse, depuis cette nuit, elle n'arrête pas de m'obséder.

\- Alors pourquoi...?, demanda un Shigeru confus.

\- J'ai voulu te rencontrer en allant au royaume des sorciers, raconta le loup-garou sans qu'il y eut de reproche, et... Et j'ai vu comment tu réagissais dès qu'un des miens s'approchaient de toi." Kentarou se souvint de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il était parti avec ce loup coincé de Kindaichi au marché de la cité de la sorcellerie et au moment où ils étaient sur le point de rencontrer le sorcier grace à son odeur, cet idiot l'avait percuté sans le faire exprès. L'élu de son coeur avait été très effrayé et était parti sans demander son reste.

Shigeru se sentit peiné en écoutant ces mots. "Je suis désolé.

\- T'y es pour rien, ronchonna le loup-garou en fuyant son regard, après tout, c'est à cause d'un crétin qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler si tu as peur de nous, il tiqua de la langue avec agacement à ce souvenir, au fait, c'est quoi ton nom?

\- Shi... Shigeru Yahaba, se présenta le chatain en s'efforçant d'ignorer la fièvre qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, et... Et toi?

\- Kentarou Kyoutani, répliqua le blond en le regardant de nouveau, j'étais censé devenir l'alpha de ma meute mais depuis que je t'ai sauvé, poursuivit-il en tentant de ne pas rougir, ce n'est plus devenu mon objectif." Il caressa tendrement la joue du sorcier. "J'ai toujours trouvé les coups de foudre niais mais maintenant..." Kentarou baissa lentement la tête jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres de Shigeru qui eut un instant d'hésitation. Le sorcier fut extrêmement nerveux mais il savait aussi que si Kentarou était venu à lui, c'était parce que c'était lui son partenaire.

Seul ce loup-garou à l'air rude mais gentil pouvait rompre la malédiction de la Citrouille.

"Je te fais confiance, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de Kentarou.

Le loup-garou scella leurs bouches en un baiser qui le surprit par sa tendresse.

Et ce fut avec cette même douceur que Kentarou le dévêtit et explora son corps. Ses mains calleuses lui paraissaient si chaudes sur sa peau et il ne put que gémir lorsqu'une langue avide de le gouter prit le relais. Le loup-garou blond prenait son temps, savourant le goût suave entre ses lèvres, s'émerveillant devant la peau lisse qu'il touchait.

Shigeru avait une constitution élancée, son corps était fait en jambes toutefois, il le trouvait magnifique. Cependant, comme il eut du mal à l'exprimer avec ses mots, il le fit avec ses actes. La senteur florale du sorcier envahissait ses narines au point que ses instincts de loup commencèrent à prendre le dessus.

Afin de ne pas effrayer le chatain, Kentarou essaya alors de se contrôler un maximum même si ses oreilles et sa queue lupines émergèrent. Pour son plus grand soulagement, le sorcier ne parut pas terrifié par son apparence, il le serra encore plus contre lui. "Tu es mignon comme ça, Kentarou, le complimenta-t-il à la place en lui caressant les oreilles noires.

L'interessé émit un petit grognement et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour cacher sa gêne. Shigeru le trouvait encore plus trognon mais il se garda de le dire. Il laissa à la place Kentarou écarter doucement ses jambes en suçant deux de ses doigts avant de le préparer le plus lentement possible. Le chatain ne ressentit presqu'aucune gêne, distrait par les caresses du loup qui s'était mis à frotter ses tétons durcis du bout des doigts. "Nnnn... Oh!" Un plaisir sans précédent le fit se cambrer tout d'un coup.

\- C'est bon, déclara Kentarou en retirant les doigts. Il attendit que Shigeru lui donne le feu vert pour se positionner et entrer en lui. Le loup-garou le pénétra donc avec précaution dans le but que son partenaire eut le moins mal possible. Bien que le chapeau de citrouille eut disparu, ça n'empêcha pas le sorcier de verser quelques larmes que le loup-garou recueillit de sa langue au fur et à mesure qu'il alla en lui. Une fois arrivé à la garde, Kentarou lui embrassa tendrement le front et patienta un peu.

Shigeru n'osait rien dire, cet instant où la malédiction avait été brisée devint précieux pour lui pour le fait qu'il s'était uni avec quelqu'un de très prévenant en dépit des apparences. Il ne connaissait pas encore le loup-garou qui était maintenant son compagnon mais le chatain savait qu'ils auraient tout le temps du monde ensuite. Le sorcier opina de la tête lorsque Kentarou l'interrogea du regard en une demande muette.

Ensuite, il perdit toute notion des choses, noyé dans un doux cocon formé par l'étreinte de son amant, aussi bien contre sa peau qu'en lui, dans un rythme lent qui devint progressivement plus exalté au fil de leurs cris. Le sorcier ne put que plonger dans les yeux devenus ocres de son loup-garou tandis que celui-ci alla et venait, des fois en le contemplant dans son plaisir, des fois en lui témoignant son affection en lui léchant tendrement le cou.

Kentarou fut intérieurement soulagé de ne pas être vraiment en chaleurs. La malédiction de la Citrouille ne lui fit pas perdre ses moyens comme durant la pleine lune, il put donc faire l'amour à Shigeru sans le blesser. Il gémit comme il l'aimait d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il vint. Le sorcier l'étreignit au moment de venir à son tour puis il le laissa doucement se retirer de lui bien qu'il sentit une certaine mollesse dans sa prise. "Dis Kentarou, commença-t-il lorsque le loup-garou s'allongea à coté de lui, que dis-tu qu'on...?" Le chatain s'arrêta à la vue d'un grand loup à la fourrure noire et fauve endormi. "Le pauvre doit être épuisé, se dit-il en passant la main sur le flanc en éprouvant la douceur de son pelage.

Shigeru s'allongea ensuite contre celui-ci et s'endormit dans cette chaleur rassurante en se sentant enfin protégé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour le dernier lemon (pas trop détaillé à cause de difficultés de concentration, ce qui explique aussi mon retard mais j'ai fait de mon mieux). On se revoit pour la conclusion avec un ship het (sans lemon) et après pour la suite de Cutie Pie et d'Always My Hero. Je ferai aussi la requête IwaOi/MatsuHana. A bientôt. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou à toutes et à tous, voici l'épilogue. Je publie en même temps la suite d'Always My Hero. Bonne lecture. :)

Yachi toisa nerveusement les boules lumineuses présentes dans la sphère. Celles-ci luisaient maintenant d'une lumière rosée. "Alors... la partie d'Attrape-citrouille est terminée?, se dit-elle avant de secouer la tête avec véhémence, non, il reste une personne."

Elle-même.

La succube se mit à trembler en sentant de forts effluves de citrouille autour d'elle. Elle effleura de ses mains la surface bombée et lisse qui était apparue sur ses courts cheveux blonds. "Ça y est, je suis maudite. Que vais-je faire?" Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre au conseil de supervision dans cet état.

Je ne suis pas sure que Sakusa-san approuverait. L'annonciateur des prophéties obscures présidait (contre son gré) la fête Halloween et les parties d'Attrape-Citrouille en plus d'archiver les couples formés suite à celles-ci. Hitoka mit la sphère dans son sac quand soudain, une chauve-souris apparut sur son épaule. "Oh?, fit-elle regardant l'animal après avoir un peu sursauter.

La blonde parvint à sentir une énergie magique dès que la chauve-souris se remit à voler pour planer en face d'elle. "Tu... Tu es un vampire?, l'interrogea-t-elle avec appréhension. L'animal disparut dans une brume sombre pour faire place à une connaissance qu'elle connaissait par le biais de Kageyama-kun. Kunimi-san était le conseiller du roi des vampires et même s'ils ne s'étaient que rarement parlés, la succube l'avait toujours trouvé très courtois à son égard bien que plus introverti que Kageyama.

Hitoka tressallit un peu s'empourprant quand Kunimi-san s'agenouilla pour lui faire un petit baise-main en guise de salutations. "La malédiction de la Citrouille m'a guidé jusqu'à toi, déclara-t-il en se levant à nouveau, et je dois dire que j'en suis satisfait, poursuivit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Akira avait toujours été d'un naturel discret et il n'avait pu avouer ses sentiments envers cette mignonne petite succube par timidité lors de la visite de la reine Yui au royaume des vampires.

Maintenant, le noiraud décida de faire tout pour rattraper cet acte manqué. "Me permets-tu de t'emmener dans un endroit plus confortable pour conjurer la malédiction?, demanda-t-il à Hitoka en la prenant doucement par la taille.

La succube blonde perdit tous ses moyens lorsque le vampire lui caressa la joue. Son coeur tambourina, des ailes noires émergèrent de son dos et une faim vorace la prit au corps. "Akira-kun, chuchota-t-elle en rendant l'étreinte, pardonne-moi mais je risque de..."

Akira l'interrompit en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. La blonde savoura un instant la succulente énergie à la myrtille qu'elle se plut à goûter avant de rompre le baiser à regret pour se niyer dans les prunelles noires qui la contemplaient avec tendresse. "Allons-y, murmura Akira en se mettant à porter la succube comme une princesse, le baiser ayant débridé ses inhibitions.

Hitoka hocha la tête et tous deux s'envolèrent jusque dans les quartiers du vampire afin de laisser libre cours à leur désir pour ce qui allait être pour eux la plus passionnée des nuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard (surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi court). On se revoit pour la suite d'Always My Hero et de Cutie Pie. Ainsi que pour la requête. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou le prologue. On se revoit pour quatre lemons (comme j'essaye de diversifier, je préfère scinder en plusieurs chapitres). A bientôt. :)


End file.
